Spring compensating systems of different kinds are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,850 shows an arrangement for reducing the pushing force of a vacuum cleaner nozzle on the surface being worked wherein this reduction is achieved with the aid of a spring.
However, a compensating system which distributes the weight force of a decentrally mounted vacuum cleaner suction unit on all brushing or polishing discs of a vacuum and polishing machine was not previously known.
Because such a compensating system was not previously known, the discs became unevenly worn in accordance with the different weight forces acting thereon. This makes a frequent exchange of the discs necessary which are in part greatly worn down because of the uneven distribution of the weight. This makes it necessary for the consumer to frequently order a substitute part which increases cost during the service life of the apparatus. The one-sided weight distribution makes itself manifest in a negative manner in that the machine runs away when working the floor surface. This occurrence can be explained in that the disc which is loaded more than the other discs is pressed on the floor surface so greatly that it operates as a drive and causes the apparatus to move out laterally. In order to operate effectively, the operator must then continuously apply a counterforce against the outward lateral movement which requires additional effort.